Machine tools of many shapes, sizes and varieties are used to machine metal and other workpieces. Fluid is often provided to the machine tool and/or the workpiece surface being machined to cool one or both of the tool and workpiece and/or flush away debris and metal chips. In hole forming tools, like a drill or reamer, fluid has been provided through passages formed in the machine tool itself and generally in the direction that the tool is inserted into the hole and from the same side of the workpiece from which the tool is inserted.